


May I Have A Shot Of Madness?

by mythologygeekfreakmagicstar



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar/pseuds/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Stein and Spirit stopped being partners when they were young.  SteinxSpirit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mad Memory

Stein was never a fan of drinking. He never understood the consept. Besides, being drunk made your brain fuzzy and you couldn't control it. You couldn't think probably and you would do stupid things. In Stein's view drinking would just make you forget how to behave in public. Stein did however, had his share of drinking experience too -well in college- he sat down, turned the screw in his head until it clicked. Then he started to think about this memory.

It was a cold, winter day in the DWMA. The exams were over and tomorrow was the first day of winter break. When Stein arrived at his room, he saw sleeping Spirit. He decided to have some fun with his friend. So he drew a couple of surgery lines on his face. So when Spirit woke up, he would freak out. After drawing the lines, he sat on a corner and started to wait. He read some books about dissecting animals and humans.

Finally, Spirit woke up. Stein smirked like a mad man and looked at Spirit.

"Good morning Spirit." Stein said.

"Morning," said Spirit, yawning.

His yawn came to a sudden end when he realized how good mood Stein was in.

"OMG! What did you do?" He said, eyes wide open.

Before Stein could reply to him, Spirit ran to the bathroom and not a moment to soon, there was a scream that could the best opera singers jealous. He came back to the living room and a grinning, cackling Stein. Spirit pointed at his face.

"H-How could you!?"

"Well, I think it is a marveolous look," said Stein still smiling and cackling.

"Of course you would say that! I look just like you!"

"No you don't."

"How many people do you know have stitches on their faces!?"

Spirit was starting to go more crazy by the moment and Stein was having the time of his moment.

"Weeeell..." he said. "If you really wanna look like me you need to have a giant screw in your head. Which I can make that happen if you want."

"No way!" Spirit shouted, he had a small amount of sweat in his forhead. "I can't believe I was even going to invite you..." Me murmered.

Stein heard his murmuring, making a smiling face, he moved a little towards and asked;

"Invite me to what?"

"I won't tell." Spirit said. He crossed his arms in front of him. It was clearly visible to Stein that he was somewhat embarrased.

Stein sighed at his stubborn partner.

"The stitches are fake. You can wash them off."

Stein saw how relieved Spirit was when he heard those words. His stiff shoulders were suddenly left go and his awkwardness caused by the thought of "I have stitches" was gone. He chuckled.

"So, inviting me to what?" Stein asked.

Spirit sat down and took a deep vreath. He turned his gaze to ceeling.

"Well... You know that tomorrow is the first day of winter break..."

"Yeah...?"

"And you know about the "party animals" right?"

"... Yeeeeah?" Said Stein. He had no idea what this conversation would end up to be.

"Well... They are having a party this night. Y-you wanna... Uhh... Come?"

Stein softly smirked. He never admit this but he loved when his partner was nervous and couldn't talk.

"So... You are asking me on a date?" Stein said in a playful tone. He turned his gaze to Spirit, waiting for the answer.

Spirit blushed and looked away. His face was almost as red as his hair.

"N-no way! As if I would ask you on a date..." Spirit said, clearly letting all of the tension take control of his body. "I just wanted you to relax," he finally contolled himself to say.

Stein stood up placed his arm around his neck. Making Spirit blush even more.

"So it is a date. Cool. When is it?" Ask Stein. Not pulling his arm away, smirking like a panther, catched his prey.

Spirit looked at his watch. "About in an hour." He said.

Stein went to his room to get ready for the party. But before he closed the door, he turned to Spirit who still had a red face.

"And Spirit."

"... What?"

"Put on some nice clothes."

Then he closed the door leaving a very confused Spirit behind..


	2. Mad Situations

Spirit was nervous from the beginnig he asked Stein to the party. Why did he asked him to come? He had a bunch of normal friends. He wiped out the sweat that was forming on his forehead and start to look at the mirror. He was wearing his black shirt and his regular jeans. Nothing too fancy. Stein was still in his room. How long did it take to wear a shirt ? Spirit whimpered what if Stein was doing something crazy?

"BAM!"

At the same moment Stein came out of his room. Spirit just gazed at him. Stein was still trying to button his shirt and he could see his chest. There was no wonder he was the number one meister in his class. He wouldn't confess this but sometimes he really felt lucky being his weapon. İt wasn't easy but it was fun. Spirit gazed at him once more. He had an athletic body but there were scars all over it. Some of them were fights from he didn't even know of.

"Spirit? Are you just going to stare? HELP ME!"

Spirit looked at his meister sweating more then before. He knew he couldn't say no but he was scared of Stein. Not because he dissected every living creature but because he might do something wrong. So he decided to play dumb.

"With what?"

"Are you blind? Help me button this shirt or i'm going naked." said Steing smirking.

Spirit blushed and hesitated at first but the image of Stein walking naked and all the girls looking at him was not a good piture. So he walked towards him and start to button his shirt. Try to break the tension he smirked or.. tried too.

"So the great Franken Stein can't button his own shirt?" said Spirit sarcasticly. There was nothing better then to make fun of his meister.

"At least i'm not the one gazing at another man's body." Said Stein just smiling.

Spirit blushed even harder. Almost as red as his hair. Stein wasn't suppose to realize him gazing. The worst thing was that it was true. He could almost hear his heart pounding.

"I was not staring at you. Don'y flatter yourself." Said Spirit he was smiling but his voice was shaking. He buttoned the last button and tried to get as far as possible from Stein. Stein grabed his wrist pulling him closer. Why was Spirit always running? Was it this scary being with him? A mad man?

"İt's not embarrassing. Why are you afraid?"

Spirit could feel Stein's breath on his neck. He couldn't breathe. He wasn't afraid of Stein but from the feeling. These emotions messed him up not knowing what to do about it.

"I can't be with a man…" said Spirit in a whisper. He was lying. Yes he couldn't be with a man but he could be with Stein. Stein hold his chin and forced Spirit to look at him. He leaned foward.

"And what's so wrong about being with a man?" he whispered.

Spirit couldn't think anymore. With that whisper Spirit's worrys vanished. He didn't care anymore. People could talk and say whatever he didn't care. He leaned foward.

"Spirit!" yelled a voice interupting them leaving Spirit as he was. Stein sighed he knew that voice very well. He let Spirit go so he could answer the door. Spirit pulled on his charm while he opened the door. Two girls stepped in. A brunnete girl and a blond.

"Hello Kami." Said Spirit half bowing.

"Don't "hello" us Spirit! We're late let's go."

Kami took Spirit's hand and pulled him towards her for a kiss. Spirit wasn't planning on kissing her especially in front od Stein. But he was just messing with him right? He kissed Kami. Her lips were soft and warm. When they broke the kiss they took off to the party. Leaving Stein behind. Stein painfully smiled and walked towards the blonde girl he also knew well.

"Let's go Marie."

Marie sighed and smirked.

"Yeah let's go. But i'm worried about those two someday there gonna end up with a baby …"

Stein put his arm on Marie's shoulder. They both walked towards the door. Stein smirked.

"Let's just hope they have a condom." He said while closing the door.


	3. Mad Party

While Spirit went to get some drinks for him and Kami, he felt awfull. Why did Kami had to kiss him in front of Stein? He sighed. That woman had no boundries. He pour some punch in to 2 cups. He didn't even know why he felt bad? He did like Kami. She was an attractive woman. But still he felt like he had betrayed Stein in a weird way. When he returned to Kami's side she smirked.

"You took your time Spirit?"

"There was a line." Said Spirit smiling.

Kami tooked the cup from him and took a sip then she frowned.

"There's no alcahol what kind of party is this?"

"Don't get cranky here," said Stein pouring something in Kami's drink. She looked at him with surprise. Stein smirked. "İt's not poison. İt's whiskey. İt should taste better now."

Kami lightened up immediately. "Thanks Stein." Then she took a big sip and smiled.

Stein pointed the small bottle of whiskey to Spirit.

"Would you like some?" he asked bluntly.

"Sure thanks."

Spirit couldn't look at Stein. He was so embarred he couldn't even move or kissed Kami again. He just stared at his cup. 20 minutes later he heard foot steps comming towards him.

"You should stop doing that. People are start to think you're interested in the cup and not in a good way."

"How can you be interested in a cup in a good way?" said Spirit recognising Stein's voice.

"Science?"

Spirit sighed. "What do you want Stein?"

"How many cups have you had?"

"İ stopped counting after 10"

"That's alot of cups."

"Go away Stein. İ don't need your permission for drinking."

"You don't but i can force you to stop." Said Stein shrugging.

Spirit blushed. He was starting to get annoyed with Stein's "imbetterthenyou" act. He couldn't force him to do anything. He was a grown man he could have the much cups he wanted. He stood up looking in Stein's eyes.

"You know what-"

"What?"said Stein clearly amused of Spirit's behavior.

"İ'm sick of your stupid "İmthestrongestintheworld" act. Your not that strong your a meister for crying out loud! You need a weapon to be the strongest! You can't force me to stop drinking and you can't force me!"

Stein lifted his eyebrow. Spirit was clearly drunk and needed to be taken to their room. Stein stretched out his arm.

"Come on Spirit. Let's go to our room."

Spirit pushed away his arm getting more angry.

"Now your acting like my mom! İ don't need you, dammit!"

"Come." Said Stein in a serious voice and took Spirit's hand. Spirit blushed as he went with him. He was annoyed at the same time. Why didn't Stein just listen to him. Let him be by himself.

Suddenly to Spirit's surprise they stopped. Stein let go of Spirit's hand and for no reason Spirit felt kind a sad. Spirit looked up at Stein but he wasn't looking at him. Spirit could only see his back.

"İ had enough of this Spirit." He said trying to stay calm. Stein was really tired of Spirit's behavior. True Stein always bossed him around bu he never tought that Spirit was bothered by him. By the silence he could see that Spirit was confused. He continued.

"You see Spirit, " he said coldly. "İ'm sick of you."

Spirit's eyes widened. What was his meister talking about. Yeah he was acting weird today. But.. but Stein was.. sick of him? He never tought he would be bothered by that this much. Could this mean.. He liked him? He shook his head. No it was impossible. Both of them were men. But then why did he want to crawl up to a corner and cry so much?

"What are you trying to say Stein?" he asked playing dumb.

"İ'm saying maybe İ shouldn't be your meister anymore," Stein said again coldly. He didn't want to say these things but maybe it was for the best. İf they kept being partners they would always fight like this. Sure they were strong but still.. he continued hating himself for doing this. "You're just so annoying. Like a child. You can't handle me being your meister. Drinking acting goofy. İ need someone serious. And that's not you." Stein couldn't look at him. He walked past Spirit heading to the door. He was just about to leave he heard Spirit looking at the ground talking to him. He stopped.

"İ'm sorry for today. İ didn't mean to. İ just.. İ'm.. don't go."

Stein closed his eyes. He knew Spirit better then anyone and he knew Spirit would start to cry. He turned and started to walk toward him. He took Spirit's hand and looked at him directly in his blue eyes. He smiled when he saw Spirit blushed.

"Prove it." Said Stein.

"Prove what?" asked Spirit confused but glad Stein didn't left him.

"Prove that you don't want met o leave."

Spirit wanted to scream and hide under the bed. What did he mean by "prove"? did he want him to do stuff? Spirit blushed when he tought about it. No.. no way he could go that far.

Stein chuckled at Spirit's blushed face. "İ didn't mean that Spirit. İ'm not a pervert well İ think."

He could see how Spirit was relieved by the comment. Stein smirked and leaned forward. He could almost taste Spirit's lips. Spirit gulped. Then he closed his eyes but when there was no contact he opened his eyes in confusion.

"If you want me to continue prove yourself."

Spirit's eyes widened what did Stein mean? He tought. Then he did the only thing that could prove himself.

"I.. I love you." He said blushing.

Stein smirked and leaned forward and crashed their lips together. Spirit slightly opened his lips and let Stein fully taste him. When he started to feel Stein's tongue he moaned.

Stein pulled himself from the deep kiss and smirked to his weapon.

"This is an interesting change in events."


	4. Mad Feelings

Spirit was full of lust. He didn't even reply to Stein's comment the only thing he could think of was how Stein's lips taste so good. He didn't care about how wrong he thought this was. There was only the 2 of them and that was enough.

Stein leaned on him again as he was going to kiss him. But instead of kissing him he breathed on his neck and made Spirit shudder. Stein started to kiss him repeatedly and he knew his weapon was happy by this as he moaned and making Stein more aroused.

Stein took of Spirit's shirt and gazed at Spirit's perfectly shaped chest. Apparently he took his time making Spirit blushed as he gazed upon him. Stein leaned forward and kissed his chest slowly going down. Kissing and sucking everything he countered. When he sucked on one of his nipples he could hear Spirit gasp. But Stein didn't stop the sounds Spirit made were only making him more aroused.

Stein kissed Spirit again and started to unbutton Spirit's pants.

"Wha.. what are you doing?" asked Spirit starting to get nervous. Stein lifted his eyebrow.

"You do realize we're making out right?"

"Um.. well.. yeah.." he murmured in response. Stein ignored Spirit's murmuring and took his pants off looking at Spirit's black boxers that were resembling a tent at the moment. Stein chuckled.

"I didn't know I was that good."

Spirit blushed again not looking at Stein. "Well.. um.. It has nothing to do with you." Said Spirit trying not to give too much superiorness to Stein.

"I'm sure." Said Stein with a tiny smile. And he began to play with the hem of his boxers. Starting to pull them off he heard a shriek from Spirit. He looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Why are you dressed and I'm about to be completely naked?"

Stein looked at himself he was right he haven't took of any of his clothes yet. Stein started to took of his clothes thinking of Spirit's continuing interruptions. He was going to take off his clothes eventually. Spirit didn't need to remind him of it. Then it hit him. Spirit was drunk. He cursed at himself. Why didn't he remembered that he was drunk? Spirit probably panicked when he told him he was going to quit being his meister. That's why he said he love him. He was already confused of what was going on. He shouldn't have said those things when Spirit was drunk. He stopped undressing.

"What's wrong?" asked Spirit.

"You're drunk."

"So?" said Spirit lifting one of his eyebrows.

"We can't do this while you're drunk. You don't know what you want. İ shouldn't say İ was going to leave when you were drunk."

Spirit looked at him. He didn't understood any of this first Stein told him he was going to leave then they started to make out and now Stein told him that he was drunk. True he might feel a little woozy but he knew he loved Stein. Or did he? He didn't exactly know why he said that he loved Stein. He was already confused of what he felt.

"See?" said Stein in a knowing all voice. "You already started to doubt yourself."

"I.. I'm.. I'm sorry Stein." Said Spirit and sighed. He felt terrible and wanted to disappear.

"No problem. I'm sorry I said I would stop being your meister. İ won't." he said with a smile.

Spirit shuddered when he saw Stein smile. It wasn't a happy or a İ understand smile it was a sad and cold smile. But he did feel relieved when Stein said he wouldn't quit. He didn't understood his feelings yet and whenever he tried to think about them his head started to hurt and felt dizzy. He closed his eyes for a minute to make the dizziness stop.

The smile on his face faded when he heard the snores coming from the floor. Stein knew it would only take a few minutes for Spirit to sleep. He wasn't happy about this situation. He wasn't use to the feeling to be sad because of Spirit. Well it was his own fault for not remembering Spirit was drunk.

He took a blanket and covered up Spirit's almost naked body. He would probably be in shock the other morning. Stein sighed when he realized he was going to wake up to Spirit's screams tomorrow. He looked at the snoring red haired weapon.

"Goodnight Spirit."


	5. Mad Ending

Spirit sighed as he walked through the halls of DWMA. It's been a week since the winter break ended but Spirit wasn't still couldn't adapt to school life. He was bored out of his bind. Since the events that happened at the party with Stein they barely talked to each other. Spirit was still confused but to avoid thinking about it he spend his spare times with Kami. Stein didn't seem to bind that at all he just studied all the time. The only moments they talked was the moments they were paired up as teams.

He opened the class room door and went inside. He slowly sat down next to Stein not talking to him. Even if he did say "hello" or something like that Stein was occupied with the book he was reading. Then he felt a certain gaze on him and turned around. Kami was looking at him smiling when she saw him return her look she waved. Spirit waved back smiling.

"Good morning students," said the teacher suddenly walking into the class he continued "today we're going to do something quite different."

Obviously the teacher was looking for a little more excitement when he said that but when he saw that the students were only looking at him bluntly he frowned and continued.

"You know that in order to make death scythes you must gather 99 evil human souls and 1 which soul. Today to demonstrate your progress we broth some evil humans to DWMA." When he heard the students gasped he smirked and continued. "You must hunt them down. This will also be a test of how good your souls resonance this test will be held at the gym. You may go and gather there be careful."

Then the teacher left the room. Most of the students were surprised and some of them were afraid. Spirit was one of the surprised ones. He knew that Stein was really strong so this wouldn't be that much of a challenge for them. He looked at his meister he didn't look surprised he was emotionless. That kind of annoyed Spirit.

The students slowly gathered to the gym some of them gasping of the sight of the gym. Spirit raised his eyebrow at this new sight obviously this was going to be a serious test. The gym wasn't a gym any more. It looked like a maze, dark and confusing. He wasn't too excited about this test. You could hear the growls of the evil humans lurking in the maze.

"Now go in students." Said a loud voice coming from the speakers.

The students went in one by one. Spirit observed that most of the students were pale except for Kami and Marie. They looked like they owned the place.

"Let's go Spirit." Said Stein walking ahead of Spirit. Spirit slowly followed him not going out of his directions. The first 10 seconds were quite peaceful but then suddenly they heard a growl.

"Spirit weapon form." Said Stein looking ahead of him.

Spirit did what he was told now he was a scythe waiting to be used by Stein. A few moments later both of them saw the monster that was human in the beginning. It had razor sharp teeth and its hand was like scissors. The monster looked at them its tongue hanging out. Spirit was grossed out by the scene but he didn't say anything. Even so Stein probably sensed it anyway.

Stein swiftly waved his scythe partner towards the monster. It dodged and swung it's hand like claws towards Stein making a small cut on his cheek. As his weapon Spirit was worried about his meister. Stein usually did not get cuts from enemies. Either Stein was distracted or this evil human/monster was more strong than expected.

"Stop worrying Spirit." Said Stein swinging the blood red scythe again. This time to Spirit's relieve he did hit the monster it crashed into the mazes wall. Both Stein and Spirit waited for a red soul to appear in front of them. But rather than a red soul and angry growl reached them. While the monster got up Spirit's worried face reflected to the scythe.

"What the hell Stein? That was a direct hit?"

But Stein didn't reply the concern weapon. Spirit was use to this but that didn't mean he was happy about it. Then Stein suddenly answered him not taking his eyes off of the monster that was standing up.

"This one is more powerful than normal ones," then he squeezed the handle of his weapon "It's probably a witches doing."

A stronger one? What are we going to do now? Thought Spirit to himself. He had full confidence in Stein but as smart as he is, he's still a student. Besides Spirit wasn't that sure of himself. If this was a witches doing this monster could do so much more.

"Let's go get a teacher Stein."

"No." Stein said bluntly and then smirking with excitement.

Spirit's eyes widened .Could Stein actually thinking about defeating this monster by himself. Looking at Stein he knew there was no stopping him now, but he tried anyway.

"Stein don't be stupid we can't do this."

"Scared?"

"I'm not scared.. just.. Whatever." Spirit said giving up on trying to convince his meister. There was no stopping Stein. They attacked again but the damn thing dodged their attack using one of its own moves. While the monster did this Spirit could see it smirking in its own way. Then suddenly a bright light charged at them leaving them blind.

When both of them could see again Spirit wasn't in his weapon form anymore. He was surprised this was the first time something like this happened to him what did that monster do to him? Spirit looked for his meister he was laying on the ground grunting at his stupidness.

"Stein what happened?"

"We," Stein said and sighed "Can't resonance anymore. At least not for now. İ think."

"Not for now!" yelled Spirit to him seeing the monster that was slowly closing in. "This is the time we need to resonance the most!"

Stein simply shrugged and looked at Spirit his facial expressions not changing at all

"You should dodge by the way."

Spirit managed to make a "huh?" sound then suddenly turned back seeing the monster running towards him he quickly dodged angry that Stein was acting so calm. When Spirit dodged the monster decided to attack Stein when Spirit saw that Stein wasn't doing anything to dodge or escape he jumped in front of him remembering his most important duty as hi weapon. A weapon must always and always protect his meister.

The monsters claws dug into Spirit's chest making him gasp in pain. The he smashed into the wall. He could feel the bloods warmth as it leaked from the wound. His own blood. Spirit had no more power to move he could barely breathe. The last thing he saw was the monster charging towards him and Stein acting as a shield to protect His weapon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Spirit blinked a couple of times to understand where he was. He was at the infirmary Spirit looked around he saw that Stein was there reading a book not noticing him. Stein gazed at his meister for a while he didn't looked hurt the only scratch on him was his left cheek. How could he be fine after acting as a shield Spirit thought then he decided not to think about it too much it was Stein after all.

"So you're awake?" asked Stein not lifting his head from his book.

"Yeah.. İ guess İ needed to rest a bit."

Stein lifted his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Spirit it's been 3 days."

"Whaaaat! No way you're lying.. 3 days?"

Stein simply shrugged "Well you were injured pretty badly."

Spirit couldn't believe himself he was unconscious for 3 days. How could somebody be unconscious for 3 days? And did that mean.. he gazed at Stein. That he was there looking after him for 3 days? When Stein looked at him he blushed and started to look at his hand trying not to think too much.

"There's something else Spirit… we're not partners anymore."

"W-what?" stutter Spirit.

"Later on the teacher's told me that if we couldn't resonance at times like this we shouldn't be partners."

"B-But," Spirit said he couldn't believe this was happening to him. "İt wasn't our fault. That monster was influenced by a witch."

Stein was trying not to look at him. He felt terrible he too was furious by the situation when the teachers told him that but it couldn't be helped.

"They say that we could've resonance 1 minute later. It was our fault if we couldn't."

When he saw that Spirit couldn't talk anymore he added.

"Your new meister is Kami."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PRESENT TIME:

Stein was snapped from his memories as the door bell ranged. He slowly stood up trying not to remember Spirit's sad face at that time. After that they barely talked and soon enough Kami and Spirit started to date each other.

When Spirit saw who was at the door he raised his eyebrow and smirked. He couldn't had come at a better timing.

"Spirit?"

Spirit looked at him with an over dramatic sadness and tears falling down is face. Then he suddenly hugged Stein.

"Why does Maka hate meee?" he asked with a teary voice. Stein pated Spirit's head and guided him in. Spirit always came here when he felt down or sad or when he had issues with Maka. But Spirit never actually quite remember what he did. Stein chuckled and looked at his former weapon.

"You're drunk again aren't you?"

THE END


End file.
